


Witchever Way You Want It

by chatonfils



Series: Voltron: Hunting Things, Saving People [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ? - Freeform, KotOR, M/M, Mentions of Death, Mentions of past abuse, Mentions of past noncon, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Trans Lotor, klance, past keithxlotor, transboy lotor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 10:52:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatonfils/pseuds/chatonfils
Summary: Lotor tells the story of how a princess was mistaken for a witch. And he reveals hidden parts of himself to the hunters he has grown fond of.





	Witchever Way You Want It

Lotor wasn’t sure why he decided to tag along on this hunting expedition. It wasn’t an assignment and many of the others thought him a traitor for helping these men hunt. In his defense, he’d never helped hunt down another demon and the men knew better than to ask. Witches, however, that was something he could deal with. Most witches weren’t powerful or knowledgeable enough to do much, if any harm to him. And he enjoyed the time spent with the humans. They were some of the first beings who had ever made him feel alive. 

Pacing the boys’ motel room, Lotor looked over their shoulders as they read from lore. He ignored the way his heart raced in his hosts body when he read the title of one of the books. Ignored the unease he felt when he’d heard them talk about the type of magic this witch had used.

Lance agitatedly smacked him as he passed around the table again. “You could help us read these instead of giving my adhd a major focal point.” Pursing his lips and squinting his eyes up at Lotor, he held the demon’s gaze for a moment. Lotor stared back, unfazed by the momentary aggravation. Lance sighed, “or at least stand still.” 

Lotor nodded at his request. Lance took that as good enough of an answer and turned back towards his book.

Keith, seemingly not having paid attention to anything between the two others in the room, started talking to them. “See it’s these fucking witches. Like this one in the book. Killed on her wedding day after having changed her body with magic, pretending to be the princess is what they thought.”

Lotor felt the air leave his lungs as he muttered long unsaid words. “That wasn’t a witch.” Keith’s eyes snapped up as if having forgotten Lotor was even there.

“What do you mean?” Keith crinkled his eyebrows

“The story of which you speak. That is not the tale of a witch.” Lotor hesitantly paced back around the table, picking up the book. “1273, a fine time really. Boring in many regards. Hell in others.” Setting the book back down, he strolled back towards the bed, close enough to sit if he so desired. But he continued to stand.

“Then what are we we dealing with, Lotor? Since you seem to be the expert here.”

Rolling his eyes, Lotor continued. “This story you’ve got, it was a misunderstanding. Prejudice as well. This princess, was not in fact a princess.”

Keith raised an eyebrow and asked, “someone sneak into the castle, then?” Lance snorted at the question.

He shook his head, of course that was Keith’s first thought. “No. Born royalty and deemed the princess, but in fact a prince.”

“So they mixed him up as a girl?” The look on Keith’s face seemed to be more confused than it had been previously. Face scrunched up, trying to understand or grasp onto what Lotor was implying. Lance at least looked like he had an idea of what Lotor was referring to.

Lotor shrugged with a nonchalant, quiet sigh. “At the time for all intense and purposes, he was a girl. Not that he wanted to be one.”

Lance perked up, brighter, putting the pieces together. “Transgender?”

Nodding, Lotor verified his guess. “Yes. He would cry himself to sleep most nights. Destined to marry a man twice his age. From the time he was born he was groomed to marry the man. Cook, clean, serve your husband in every way.” He put emphasis into his last two words.

Keith audibly gagged. “Ew.”

“His mother had shown him what he needed to when he was only twelve,” he continued.

Keith curled his nose in disgust. “Lotor get onto what happened with the not witch situation.”

Lotor huffed, “if you don’t know what made him do what he did, then what’s the point?” Keith gave him a blank look. “Fine. So the day before the wedding was to take place, he ran away from the castle. He was almost 16 at the time. Following along the road from the castle to the city, he came upon a road crossing through the main one.” Lotor looked away from the two men in the room, seemingly sticking his gaze to a wall behind them. “There, he met a woman with red eyes.”

“A crossroads demon?” Lance was eager to show off what he’d learned in the past few months since joining Keith. And Lotor supposed this story was a superb opportunity.

“Yes. He was taken aback at first. But she’d seen that he was clearly upset. She asked if she could help with anything. The boy said no. And she smiled, ‘Are you sure? I can make your wildest dreams come true, my child. Money, love, perhaps making you prettier?’” Lotor imitated the woman’s voice. 

“The boy muttered that she wouldn’t be able to help. It was an impossible request. One he’d barely admitted to himself. But she kept urging on. And he finally spat out, enraged ‘You can’t make me into a man!’ The words didn’t register in his head as being said out loud, just a low angry growl in his mind. But the woman smirked and responded to the request despite that. 

“‘Tell you what, I’ll make a deal with you. You promise me your soul when you die and I will make you into what you wish. And we’ll seal it with a kiss.’” Lotor made faces, when he recited the words, truly acting out his story. Keith nearly groaned at the dramatics, whilst Lance was entirely entranced. 

“The prince was skeptical. But what did he have to lose? The concept of a soul was for people who believed that if you followed rules in a book or scroll, that you’d be rewarded in a happy afterlife. But the boy spent everyday he was alive following rules and having the life drained from him bit by bit. And maybe happiness just wasn’t something he knew in life. So it never made sense to him why it would matter in death.

“So he agreed. He made the deal. Stepping back from the woman, she smiled and snapped her fingers. ‘There you go sweetie. See you again sometime.’ Looking up to the sky, the woman seemed to breathe fire, or more accurately dispel the red smoke of her essence. The prince was confused by that. Even more so when the woman in front of him shrieked, calling him names, as if he’d taken her and attempted to take advantage of her. 

“He tried calming the woman and that was when he heard that his voice had dropped. Looking down at his body he realized that the woman hadn’t been lying. He was finally what he’d been desperate to be for so long. A man.” Lotor smiled simply at that.

Lance tilted his head in confusion. “That’s not the end of the story it?” Lotor frowned again and glanced over at the men sitting at the table.

“No. However it is the last happy part of it. Things got grim after his desires became a reality. He was naive and went back to his castle, elated to be what he wished. His mother called the guards. And they took him away, tortured him, asking where the princess was. He’d seen his reflection in one of their buckets of water. He didn’t understand why they didn’t believe him when he said that he was the princess. He may have been physically male but he still very much resembled himself. Eventually they came to the conclusion that this must have been the work of a witch. They publicly burned him alive a few days later.”

Lance’s jaw dropped. “That can’t be the end of the story?! They just killed him?”

“They just killed him. Never said it was a fun story. Just that it’s the true one.”

“That’s awful.” Lance muttered. Then pondering, he said, “this kid died after selling his soul. So now he’s a demon, right?”

Lotor stares straight into Lance’s eyes with an amused raised eyebrow. “You tell me, you’re looking at him.”

“Wait, you mean-“

Keith cut between Lance’s words with a shout. “You never told me that!”

“-you’re trans?”

“Yes. And at what point would this story have come into relevance until now?”

Keith scowled. “I don’t know, Lotor, thought I’d be privy to these kind of things considering we were fucking!”

Lotor scoffed and raised an eyebrow. “Entitled much?”

“Me? Entitled? What about you? You always tried to find out my business without letting me know any of yours.”

“Maybe I would have told you if you would have actually-“ Lotor cut himself off. He didn’t need Keith to know he wanted him to be with him. To care about him. Instead, he frowned and mustered up the beginning of a horrible slew of truth, lies, betrayal, and vulgar. “I took a trip through purgatory just to figure out what kind of hell you went through. And you think I have to tell you mine? How long have you had that book?”

“You did what?!” Keith was angry, Lotor saw that. He also saw the color draining from his face, the fear that overtook him. But it was too late to change direction and he’d already began talking again when he noticed the growing fear and pain.

“Your little vampire family said hello, by the way,” Lotor had hissed through a clenched jaw. “They missed the way your blood tasted as they would bleed you behind their leaders backs.” Regret bloomed in full as Lotor kept talking. “Touch you when no one was loo-“ Lotor had a face full of fist before he could finish rattling off the rest of Keith’s past. Keith stormed out of the room. And Lotor touched his bloody lip. “Fucking hell. I worked my ass off to find this body and he goes and fucks it up.”

“What happened to you was terrible, but that gave you no right.” Lance sneered at him before running off towards Keith. 

Lotor frowned at the door the two had left through. He’d always wondered what happened to Keith, he waited years for him to talk about it. Asked him even. He never would tell. And to Lotor’s credit, Keith never even asked how he became a demon. If he had, Lotor probably would have told him. He’d had a soft spot for the human. After Keith left Lotor for Lance, he’d gotten angry and resentful. How dare he make Lotor care only to break what little of a heart Lotor had held onto. So he had angrily went on a mission to find out what Keith was hiding.

When he’d met the vampires in purgatory and learned of their acts, he took it upon himself to rip them each limb from limb. He may have wanted a leg up but that was not the story he was expecting. Even worse than his own past. He’d felt slightly bad for betraying Keith in such a way. It wasn’t as if he didn’t know vampires had something to do with it. He’d seen the scars. The way Keith would flip up his collar to keep people from seeing them. Lotor had seen the full extent of them. The way they traveled down his body, ragged and painful to look at. That anyone would do that to a child, was sickening. Even to him.

Lotor exhaled unhappily. He went back to the table and grabbed the book that withheld the misinformation about his life. Staring at the page for a moment, he gently picked up a corner of it, careful to not get any other pages caught with it. Then he proceeded to rip the page out of the book. Yellowed pages attempted to pull out with it, but he kept them still. 

Grabbing a pen, he began writing on the page. An apology of sorts. A confession of his execution to the members of the nest Keith had grown up in. Signed with love, and then crossed out to be replaced with “sincerely.” Lotor transported away as Lance and Keith were stepping through the door. He didn’t need to see their faces to know what they would be like. The anger, sadness, pity, he couldn’t bear to think it. 

He landed himself in a bar next to his underlings. “Acxa.” He stated simply, to allow her to know of his presence. 

“Lotor.” She responded, not looking at him. “You’re back sooner than expected.”

“They’re dealing with Haggar. Not my problem.”

Acxa raised an eyebrow. “You know she’s your-“

“She’s not my mother if that is what you wanted to inform me.” He said lowly in a warning tone. 

Continuing on, Acxa pretended that Lotor hadn’t interrupted her. “She’s your weakness. But perhaps not as big of a weakness as those humans.” 

“Watch what you say to me.”

“Just telling you straight, your highness.” Acxa snorted and glanced over at him in a knowing gaze, “speaking of that, did you tell them what daddy dearest said?”

Lotor hummed in stalling as he looked at his generals. Ezor and Zethrid were sat in a corner by themselves, making out. Lotor was never amused by their antics, but they were useful. Narti was petting the cat she’d acquired years ago. She’d claimed it made her seem more human and that the cat enhanced her vision. Lotor suspected she was still desperate to hang on to her human side. “No. And I’m not going to.” Because he wanted to hang on to his too. They would surely want to destroy him if they found out. 

“Excellent. It’s better they don’t know. That way when it’s time, they won’t be suspicious.”

“My thoughts exactly.”

Laughing Acxa handed Lotor a second drink the bartender brought after seeing him arrive. “And to think, everyone believes you’re a traitor.” She downed the rest of her cup and demanded more from the man behind the counter. 

Lotor smirked and took a sip of his drink. “How wrong they are.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this series isn’t actually being posted in any particular order lol. I started writing Lance’ start to hunting first and I’m not even quite sure where that’ll end at this point. Then started on Shiro’s start to hunting which got overshadowed by his view of the events of Blood Tap, so that is nearly done. And then I made Blood Tap and then this One. Just so happens the last two were finished first.


End file.
